taking you home
by Lucifionne
Summary: "—setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Baik Yachi maupun Kageyama sama-sama tak sabar untuk sekali lagi menikmati kesempatan berdua seperti ini. [kageyachi - short oneshot]


**Disclaimer :** Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate

 **Warning :** post canon. Kageyachi. Oneshot.

-xxx-

Langit mulai gelap. Melihat ruang latihan voli masih terang benderang, yachi terkesiap. "Eh? Hari ini harusnya tidak ada aktivitas _club_ kan?" karena sudah terlanjur penasaran ia pun mendekat. Saat jarak tak lagi jauh, suara pantulan bola terdengar menggema memenuhi ruangan besar tersebut. "Mereka sepertinya benar-benar bekerja keras untuk pertandingan selanjutnya," ucap Yachi takjub, "kalau begitu aku juga akan membantu mereka. HMPH!" siswi kelas satu ini pun dengan segera membuka pintu besar yang tepat berada di depannya.

 _ **Kriet.**_

"Eh?"

"Hmm?"

Dua pasang bola mata saling menatap heran.

"Yachi- _san_?"

"Kageyama- _kun_? Kau ..., CUMA SENDIRIAN!?" Yachi kaget karena suara ribut yang tadi didengarnya ternyata hanya disebabkan oleh satu orang saja. Belasan bola voli dan botol-botol air mineral tanpa isi terlihat berserakan di lantai.

"Begitulah," jawab Kageyama seraya melanjutkan kembali gerakannya menge- _toss_ bola pada botol plastik di belakangnya. "Kau belum pulang? Sudah sangat sore sekarang."

"Aku baru selesai menyelesaikan tugas sekolah dengan kelompokku. Aku mendengar suara dari sini, kupikir kalian semua sedang latihan—aku berniat membantu."

"Begitu ya." Kageyama berhenti sejenak, ia mengambil satu bola yang tersisa dari keranjang. "Kalau begitu, bisa tolong lemparkan bola untukku?"

"Tentu saja—"

"—setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Eh!? I—itu tidak perlu! Kageyama- _kun_ tenang saja, aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

"Aku akan merepotkanmu hari ini," Kageyama melambungkan bola ke arah gadis manis yg tak begitu jauh darinya— **Hap!—** kemudian disambut secara refleks oleh gadis tersebut, "anggap saja mengantarmu pulang sebagai ucapan terimakasihku. Kuharap kau mau menerimanya."

Yachi tak merespon. Ia hanya merasakan wajahnya memanas saat sepasang mata biru tua menatapnya lekat. Seolah menyedot segala keraguan dalam benaknya. "H—HAI!"

-xxx-

Matahari telah tenggelam di ufuk barat, Kageyama dan Yachi menyudahi kegiatan mereka tepat saat jam menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Bola-bola telah kembali ke tempatnya semula. Tong sampah telah dipenuhi botol kosong; beberapa di antaranya ada yang sampai penyok dan pecah. Yachi tersenyum bangga, ia tahu bahwa Kageyama adalah _setter_ yang kemampuannya tak perlu diragukan lagi; namun saat melihat bagaimana siswa seangkatannya itu serius berlatih beberapa saat lalu—saat akurasi lemparannya yang semakin tepat dan tajam, Yachi sangat yakin bahwa Kageyama Tobio adalah _setter_ muda terbaik saat ini. Karasuno benar-benar beruntung karena memilikinya.

Ia sendiri juga merasa beruntung karena berkesempatan untuk mengenalnya.

"Yachi- _san_ ," suara lelaki terdengar samar memanggil.

Yachi menoleh, "Y—ya?" saat itu ia merasakan permukaan kain berserat menyentuh wajahnya. Kageyama Tobio tengah menyeka peluh yang mengalir di pelipis Yachi dengan tangannya sendiri, membuat siswi cerdas ini kaget setengah mati. "K—Kageyama- _kun_?!" ia mundur selangkah ke belakang, "Kau ti—tidak perlu me—melakukan itu! Aku bisa sendiri," ujarnya malu-malu. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke sana ke mari agar tak bertatapan langsung dengan sang _Setter_.

Kageyama mendekat, "Dari tadi kau termenung," ia menyerahkan handuk berukuran kecil ke tangan Yachi. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yachi mengangguk cepat. "Kageyama- _kun_ tidak perlu cemas! A—aku baik-baik saja. Hehehe."

"Baguslah. Ayo pulang. Kita sudah kesorean."

-xxx-

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen. Lampu jalan telah dinyalakan, langit sudah kehilangan warna orennya; digantikan oleh biru tua yang pekat. Hampir semenit berlalu dan keduanya masih mematung di tepi jalan. Hawa canggung begitu terasa di antara dua murid kelas sepuluh ini. Bagaimana tidak, ini adalah kali pertamanya bagi Yachi—di antar pulang oleh seorang lelaki sebayanya yang baru ia kenal beberapa bulan ini. Begitu pun untuk Kageyama, tak pernah sekali pun terbesit di logikanya untuk mengantar pulang seseorang; apalagi perempuan. Sungguh tak pernah ia rencanakan sebelumnya.

"Kageyama- _kun_ , kita sudah sampai," ucap Yachi memecah keheningan. "A—aku akan masuk ke dalam."

"Ah, ya," respon Kageyama ragu. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Maaf telah merepotkanmu."

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa membantumu," Yachi memberikan senyumannya. "Sampai jumpa besok." Kemudian berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu masuk.

Kageyama masih meratapi gadis berambut pirang tersebut yang makin menjauh—

"Yachi- _san_!"

Yachi tersentak.

Kageyama terkejut karena bibirnya berucap sendiri tanpa mampu ia kendalikan.

"Ada apa, Kageyama- _kun_?"

Kageyama panik bukan main, ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. "Ehm, _ano_ ," tangannya menggaruk pelan bagian belakang kepalanya, "lain kali jika aku butuh bantuanmu lagi, kau masih mau membantuku?" ia nekat menanyakan ini pada _manager_ baru tim volinya, "te—tentu saja setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat," lanjutnya terbata. Kageyama benar-benar tak habis pikir. Setan mana yang merasukinya hingga ia bisa seberani ini meminta hal tak penting pada seorang gadis. "T—tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu—"

"Aku mau."

 _ **Shushhh~**_

Angin senja berhembus.

Kageyama Tobio tak pernah selega ini, saat ia menangkap senyum manis Yachi Hitoka di seberang sana, ditambah biasan sinar lampu yang membuat wajahnya semakin merona.

"Mari kita berjuang bersama, Kageyama- _kun_!"

Baik Yachi maupun Kageyama sama-sama tak sabar untuk sekali lagi menikmati kesempatan berdua seperti ini.

 **-*-FIN-*-**

What. is. This?

ADHgfgdgha!

DX

Aku lagi naksir mereka kalo dipasangin. Tapi mengapa sulit sekali untuk menulis tentang mereka berdua?

—ya wajar sih. Crack T_T wkwkwkwk

bener2 masih baru banget di fandom ini. Belum begitu _masuk_ sama karakterisasi mereka. Tapi semoga saja ff ini masih layak buat dibaca. T_T

Ya seenggaknya memuaskan batinku yang akhirnya bisa berkontribusi buat fandom ini :')

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

xoxo


End file.
